Lover of Ghosts
by NEGIGHikaruyuy
Summary: '"Don't be sorry Quatre.... You let me die.... But I don't hate you for it..." The voice was so soft, so touchable.'
1. Speaking with the dead heart

Disclaimer: Disclaimed ~~~~~~~Enjoy!~~~~~~  
  
"Lover of Ghosts"  
  
1: Speaking with the Dead Heart  
  
"You are a terribly destructive force...." The voice held a eirie quality as if the speaker where not really there at all. There was the soft hush of the air conditioning in this dark room, the blinds where drawn down letting only the most dimly grasping light of mid day strike into the darkness. There was mattress in the corner; white sheets lay about it as if the sleep who it belonged was a thrasher. It was here where a warm body is; he was young and slim. Pale blond hair shimmered in the bad lighting and his aqua eyes glittered with anger.  
  
"Shut up you!" he hissed a voice who belong to no one. This young man was wearing a brilliant red cotton shirt and blue jeans, his knees drawn to his chest and back pressed to the dark blue wall. The world around him was endless and strangling, he kept that room cold and dim.  
  
"Oh Quatre...." The voice purred, it was hushed a masculine and spoke like a lover. "Don't be angry with me..." The blond held in his hand a frame, the glass was shattered where his fist had so franticly smashed over his own face. The long, spidering, break's left another face open and perfect.  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre whispered in desperation, blood dripping along his fingers and down the frame to pool on his bed. Time had caught up with the little Arabian prince and found him alone and gone from his lover. The others where all very far away and even going so far to avoid each other. Politics and Honor had driven them all apart. How could he have let them all vanish away...? How could he have not been there? "...You're dead..."  
  
"Don't be sorry Quatre.... You let me die.... But I don't hate you for it..." The voice was so soft, so touchable.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I was meant to die."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"It was meant to be."  
  
"No more!"  
  
"It's ok you didn't save me."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"So it was your fault. That's ok.... Just go on living and forget about me...."  
  
"Shut up!" He hurled the frame across the room, the darkness swallowed it and shortly after he head it crash into the other wall. "It wasn't my fault. It wasn't."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Love.... maybe you could get a good night sleep if you thought that it hadn't been your indifference that saw me dead."  
  
"I am leaving!" The movement was violent, standing with such dangerous grace his past as the killer Quatre Rababa Winner of The Sandrock showed to be very close behind him. Sliding his stockinged feet into his brown shoes he came to stand his hand upon the doorknob.  
  
"Don't leave me." the voice was painful to hear, soft and aching, "not again...don't leave me again." Warmth enveloped the blond man, leaning his brow against the door a shutter racked his slim form.  
  
"I can't stay..." Quatre's voice was lost in the hum of the apartment.  
  
"Please...stay. be my one true love forever! Be mine!"  
  
"You're not Trowa."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You're just a ghost."  
  
"I am Trowa!"  
  
"-And I cannot stay here to be the lover of ghosts. 


	2. The soul is not good enough

Disclaimer: All is disclaimed ~~~~~~~ENJOY!~~~~~~~ "Lover of Ghosts"  
  
2: The soul is not good enough  
  
The building loomed above him, casting a shadow like some great monster. But He knew that it was not the building of which he should be afraid, it was the monster who dwelled with its bowls. Heero Yuy was in that Building, waiting no doubt for his special services to once again be needed. The building was neat architecture as was typical of the L2 Colony. Quatre stood very still on the stoop, his attire from the day before was wrinkled and had obviously been worn on a long flight. He pressed the bell and waited for the desk clerk to let him in. There was a buzzing sound and the door unlocked to admit him into the building.  
  
"Your name sir." The clerk was dressed in a smart blue uniform similar to that worn by bellhops at fancy hotels. The Clerks desk was to be found against the left wall of a small lobby with convenient vending machines that dispensed items from sodas to shaving cream and razors. There was an elevator at the back wall next to a handsome staircase. Quatre went over to the desk flashing him best smile at the clerk.  
  
"I have a friend in the building-" It was just then that Quatre realized that he did not know what name Heero had chosen for this civilian's existence. But he was foolish to believe that Heero would not have been expecting me.  
  
"It's alright Charlie." Said an unmistakable voice from behind him. It was the voice of that monster and condemned sinner Heero Yuy. Quatre whirled in surprise to see Heero leaning casually against the wall of the stair. "Good to see you." His voice was low and dangerous. Of all the beings to ever grace the earth all that met him thought Heero to be the most beautiful monster to ever damn souls. His body was long and slim with wonderful, sloping curves that lent his form the look of some Greek god. Those shocking eyes watched everything from behind a fall of dark hair and black, lace lashes.  
  
"You too.." Always keep your guard up around one like Heero, even though he looked strangely harmless at the moment in his blue silk pajama bottoms Quatre knew better than to relax.  
  
"He's your friend Mr. Capulet?" The clerk, Charlie, Seemed surprised. Large brown eyes widened in something that resembled fear.or envy.  
  
It was then that Heero surprised Quatre to a point where the blond thought for sure he would swallow his tongue, Heero flashed the most glorious smile at the young clerk. Eyes that shimmered with dark intent turned towards the blond. " Follow me." The voice was still Heero but the smiling face was not, true it was extra odinarily beautiful but... it was horribly unnerving. The man who was Heero Yuy should never have been able to smile like that. Heero turned his left hand on the railing he made his way up the stairs. Quatre hurried behind him but was careful not to get to close to Heero.. treat him as you would any other deadly creature. Something was wrong with the ex pilot of the zero system. Heero had never been good at appearing harmless, yet as Quatre watched the muscles in the other mans back work under that flawlessly pale skin he had the over whelming sensation that it world be so easy to stab him in the back and kill him. But Quatre was not that stupid.  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"You're standing out there for a long while. What where you thinking about Quatre." My.was Heero talkative!  
  
Suspicion blossomed inside him and Quatre felt his chest tightens. "What's going on? You seem. strange."  
  
Heero stopped at the top of the stairs, back still turned. "You could say that I have 'changed' but that would be a foolish thing to say." He started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Don't be so mysterious." Quatre was angry again. He had came all this way to see his comrade, and he hadn't even been sure if the other man would still be at this place. "Something is up."  
  
"You don't trust me." The brunette swung around to look hardly at the blond who had still been following him. The look about Heero was true to what Quatre and remembered of him and he found the distant look as a comfort.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Smart man." Heero opened the door by which he had stopped with a push of a hand; he had left it cracked open. " Are you having problems with ghosts?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre shut the door once he was in the apartment. Once again he was glad to see that Heero was not so change. The living room was plain with no furniture and just a laptop on the floor in the center of the room; some file strewn about the floor. "Ghosts don't exist."  
  
"Don't be stupid"  
  
"."  
  
"Ghosts are perfectly logical entities."  
  
"You sure seem. talkative."  
  
"I have no more reason not to speak, there is no one listening that would kill me." Heero was watching Quatre very hard as he moved to lean his back against a wall. Near his left side was a door.. To his right was a large stockpile of weaponry.  
  
"Still I t is not like you."  
  
"Would it ease you for me to say that my new state is somewhat due to the Doctors?"  
  
"They are still alive!" Quatre did not move away from the door.  
  
"I have begun to think them gods for they live threw everything."  
  
"How would they make you more."  
  
"Socially acceptable?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The Doctors say that they find me interesting and now that we are no longer needed for battle they have been .testing me. They wanted to know why I was."  
  
"The perfect solider."  
  
"Hai, why I am so-"  
  
"Perfect?" Quatre was beginning to hate the new Heero. He hadn't changed at all but- they had all accepted a long time ago that Heero possibly the best living being to ever breath but having it verbally said was disturbing.  
  
"Hai. So.how's Trowa?"  
  
Quatre's scowled deepened. "You know he's dead."  
  
"Death has nothing to do with it. How is Trowa?" Heero was completely unemotional, he was himself.  
  
".What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was there, remember? I was the one that made sure his body got back to you on earth. " There was a long pause. " I also made sure his soul got back to you too."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was there.I heard his last words and let's just say that Trowa choose his path and I just let him borrow some of my." He stopped. eyes blank.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No word." Heero tilted his head to one side, always watching. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"I can't live in the past Heero. The memories are to cruel and Trowa is the past."  
  
"Why have you come here?" He repeated.  
  
"I had to get away from him. He was always there, always in that picture."  
  
"Why have you come here?"  
  
Quatre blinked, "Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"It was necessary"  
  
"It was."  
  
"I was good an let him go back to you in two parts, soul and body, but that's not good enough it is?"  
  
"You where good." Quatre suddenly began to feel heavy, his limbs hung useless at his sides and he felt so tired.  
  
"But you couldn't be the lover of ghosts. The soul wasn't good enough.you needed the living flesh."  
  
And the world went black. 


End file.
